


i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by spikeybuns



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Pre-Canon, alyssa but shes emma nolan brainrot, alyssa cant sleep bc head empty just emma, alyssa has emmas flannel wow, greenelan being cute idiots in love again, like super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeybuns/pseuds/spikeybuns
Summary: emma, darling, you're my best friendbut there's a few things that you don't know ofwhy I borrow your lipstick so ofteni'm using your shirt as a pillow caseoralyssa calls emma at one am in the morning.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	i wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

Alyssa was rolling around in bed. Constantly changing positions in an attempt to get some sleep before the next day. She was supposed to be asleep. Alyssa never had a problem with falling asleep until she met Emma.

They’ve been secret friends for a while now. And at this point Alyssa can’t deny the obvious feelings she has for Emma. Sure, the band closet isn’t the ideal place to figure out if someone is blushing as much as you are. But it’s the only place they can hang out in. And the tight space makes it hard for her to function around Emma.

Alyssa groaned, but not loud enough to be heard from her mom’s room. If she was gonna think about Emma all night, she might as well check what time it was. She shuffled around her sheets for a bit before reaching her phone that was charging on her nightstand.

Alyssa rubbed her eyes a bit, adjusting to the brightness of her screen. In big white letters, it read 1:05 AM… Emma’s probably not awake. She would call her now, but she isn’t one to wake someone up over a call. Especially this late at night.

Alyssa gently put her phone back down on the nightstand and rolled over to get some sleep. Unsurprisingly, she still can’t sleep. Alyssa’s too impatient to wait until tomorrow to hear Emma’s voice again, or to even just see her. Alyssa rolled around a bit more.

There must be some way to get her to fall asleep. Maybe if she thought about Emma a lot then she could pretend they were hugging. She tries to think about the warmth she felt and how good Emma smelled. It was close, but not enough to get her to sleep.

The problem was she really couldn’t imagine she was hugging Emma. Alyssa was still cuddling her pillow. Only then she remembered, she had one of Emma’s flannels in her closet! She’ed borrowed it a week ago and keeps forgetting to return it. Not that Emma was asking for it anyway.

Alyssa stood up from her bed and walked over to her closet. She couldn’t let her mom see the flannel so she buried it somewhere deep in her closet. That’s probably why she keeps forgetting it. Alyssa grabbed the blue flannel and held it close. It hardly smelt like Emma anymore, kind of just smelling like the rest of her clothes. But! She never washed it, so that hint of Emma was there.

Alyssa walked back to her bed, sitting at the edge of it. She couldn’t wear it, as much as she wanted to. Her mom might come in early and see her wearing a flannel that she definitely doesn’t own. Using it as a blanket definitely won’t be enough. But her main objective was to cuddle ‘Emma’ right?

She climbed over to where her pillows were and took the one she was previously cuddling. Alyssa was a bit sure of what she was doing, she just didn’t see well in her dark room. The only light coming from the moon that shone through her window whenever her curtains would part a little bit. She tightly tied the flannel around her pillow.

Settling back in bed, she hugged the pillow tight. It smelled ever so slightly like Emma. Still not enough. Alyssa sighed again. She’ll never sleep at this rate. It’s like whatever god exists up there is telling her to stop being a coward.

Alyssa shut her eyes tight. She’s not gonna wake Emma up for something so little bothering her. Well, maybe it’s not so little. But it doesn’t matter. “Emma. Deserves. Sleep.” Alyssa constantly reminded herself that. Maybe if she whispered it enough times she’d fall asleep. Again, she failed. Her mind is just being occupied by Emma. Again.

“Ugh, fine!” Alyssa mumbled and sat up, reaching for her phone and tugging the charger off. She scrolled to Emma’s number. Hesitantly, she pressed the call button. “Just keep your cool Alyssa, Emma’s probably asleep! You can just call her tomorrow-”

_“..Alyssa? It’s one in the morning?”_

Alyssa sighed out of relief, but panic started rising as well. Shit! What was her plan?

“Oh! Emma! What are you doing up so late?” She could probably distract Emma from the fact Alyssa Greene was up very, very late.

_“I was just listening to ‘Baby Got Back’ but it’s the one from Glee for like, 5 hours straight because Greg told me I couldn’t do it. Hey! Why are you awake?”_

Alyssa’s mind blanked. What should she say? That she couldn’t sleep because she could only think of Emma? Or maybe she could talk about her flannel! She would probably leave out the part where she put it on her pillow, but it’s still something! Then again, Emma would probably ask for it back. Alyssa didn’t wanna give her flannel back yet.

“I like you!” That was a bad idea. A very bad one.

_“What?”_

She couldn’t get out of this now. Even if she just passed out right now, Emma would still ask about it later. “Uh.. I really like you. Do you wanna go out sometime? Actually scratch that, we can’t go out because of my mom. We can have a date in the band closet though! Or at your house! Wait no, that sounds stupid. Sorry.” The words just kept going out of Alyssa’s mouth, she wishes she could stop them. She couldn’t believe she’s making a fool of herself in front of Emma.

So much for being part of the debate team.

Alyssa could hear a light chuckle on the other end.

_“It’s not stupid! We can totally go on a band closet date. But you go to bed and I’ll bring some sweets tomorrow.”_

Emma was surprisingly calm. But she knows she’ll freak out once Alyssa hangs up.

Alyssa however, could hardly contain all her emotions inside her. She let out the quietest squeal she could manage. “Yes! Thank you, I’ll try to sleep now! Night!”

_“Night, ‘Lys-”_

Alyssa hung up by accident. Whoops.

She let her phone charge again before laying down and cuddling with her makeshift Emma. “Night, Emma.”

**Author's Note:**

> emma's listening to baby got back (glee version) because the prom discord made me listen to it while i wrote this


End file.
